Advances in display technology have allowed the development and use of various types of display devices. One such device is the liquid crystal display, which uses liquid crystal to present images.
The liquid crystal panel of a typical liquid crystal display (LCD) may include two substrates and a layer of liquid crystal having the property of dielectric anisotropy positioned between the substrates. A picture may be obtained by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal layer and adjusting the intensity of the electric field to adjust the transmittance of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal display is a representative example of an easily portable flat panel display (FPD), and the TFT-LCD type, which uses a thin-film transistor (TFT) as the switching component is widely being used.
Among the two substrates arranged facing each other in a liquid crystal panel, the lower substrate may have multiple display signal lines, i.e. gate lines and data lines, as well as multiple thin-film transistors and pixel electrodes, etc., formed thereon, while the upper of the two substrates may have a color filter and a common electrode formed thereon.
Such a liquid crystal panel is typically manufactured in a flat form, and therefore in cases where a display having a curved form is needed, the typical flat liquid crystal panel cannot be used. The related prior art can be found in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0013265.
There has also been developed a flexible liquid crystal panel, which employs substrates of a flexible material instead of the glass substrates of the liquid crystal panel to be capable of bending when an external force is applied.
However, the conventional flexible liquid crystal panel may entail a difficult manufacturing procedure as well as a high manufacturing cost.
Thus, there is need for research on a method of manufacturing a curved display panel that allows an easy manufacturing procedure and a low manufacturing cost.